1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to die cast orifices and a method of casting the same in a housing or other casting. In addition, the disclosure relates to die core pins that are used for the creation of the die cast orifices.
2. Background Art
Often a casting, such as a housing body, has machine threaded holes therein for securing the housing body to another member such as a housing cover. Generally a screw is passed through a machined hole in the cover and screwed into the threaded holes in the housing body, thereby securing the housing cover and housing body together.